


Christmas Shopping

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [12]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fun, Shopping, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Johnny calls Peter and asks him to go Christmas shipping with him, Peter agrees and loves every minute of it





	Christmas Shopping

Peter groaned as his phone went off, pulling him out of sleep. He rolled over and blindly reached for it, not opening his eyes as he picked up,  
“Hello?” He answered, voice full of sleep.  
“Peter, I need your help,” A panicked voice answered, Peter’s head shooting up in confusion.  
“Johnny? What is it? What’s wrong?” Peter asked.  
“I need help going Christmas shopping for everyone,” Johnny replied, sounding a little sheepish. Peter couldn’t help but smile, his friend was a dork.  
“Gimme a few minutes to get ready and I’ll text you when I’m ready,” Peter told him getting out of bed.  
“No need, I’m already outside,” Johnny replied.  
“What?” Peter asked, running to open the front door and seeing Johnny standing there.  
“Hi,” Johnny greeted with a smile.  
“Hey,” Peter chuckled wrapping his arms around Johnny in a hug, smiling when the other hugged back.  
“Come in and gimme five minutes,” Peter said before darting off to his room to change.  
Johnny waited and smiled when Peter appeared all bundled up.  
“You ready?” Peter asked with a smile.  
“Let’s go,” Johnny grinned, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling the other boy along. 

They arrived at the mall and, after getting a McDonald's breakfast, they were ready to go.  
“So where to first?” Peter asked as they walked, Johnny’s fingers entwined with his.  
“Yankee candle, Sue loves them and is running out of her favourite scents,” Johnny explained, leading them to the shop.  
As they entered the two were greeted with an array of different smells. Johnny headed over to the medium jar candles lining one of the walls.  
“What scents are we looking for?” Peter asked, feeling lost as he looked at all the candles to choose from.  
“Um Christmas cookie, Snow in love, Garden by the sea and Pink sands.” Johnny explained, already finding the first one.  
Five minutes later they walked out, Yankee Candle bag in hand.  
“Next is Reed, so we need the gadget shop.”  
Peter smiled as Johnny dragged him to the next shop. They spent a good half an hour in there before finding a kit for the man to tinker with.  
Next the boys headed to the book store, Peter rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder as his friend took fifteen minutes to find the book he was looking for.  
Once Johnny found the two books he took Peter to get some fish and chips.  
“Johnny you’re my hero,” Peter beamed as they got their meals, Johnny smiled softly as pink dusted his cheeks. 

After eating, Peter agreed to go with Johnny back to the Baxter building and help wrap the presents before the others got home.  
The two sat opposite each other with their legs crossed. Paper, scissors and tape lay beside them, songs playing softly in the background.  
“Thanks for helping me today Pete, I know it must have been boring,” Johnny said as he wrapped Reed’s kit.  
“No problem Johnny, and it was fun,” Peter smiled at him, finishing wrapping the books.  
“So you got your mom’s present yet?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah, it’s a diamond necklace. Mr. Stark helped me pick it out,” Peter answered with a soft smile, he couldn’t wait to see May’s face when she opened it.  
Johnny couldn’t help but smile at the look on Peter’s face.  
Two hours later Johnny walked Peter home. He took the long way, so they had more time to talk, their fingers linked the entire time.  
“I guess this is me,” Peter said as they reached the front door to his apartment.  
“I guess so,” Johnny agreed a little sadly, swinging their entwined hands slightly, “thanks again for helping me today.”  
“No problem Johnny,” Peter replied.  
Johnny leaned over and kissed Peter’s cheek with a grin,  
“Night Pete,” he winked before walking away with a smug smile.  
“Night Johnny,” Peter said quietly as he flushed, a dopey smile overtaking his face.


End file.
